


Drumming

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Drumming

I don’t want to hurt him.

I never really have, not in myself.

My childhood friend, Theta, mad and always running.

 I love him and I hate him, the lucky bastard.

It was bad enough when we were young; I had to hurt him more than I liked even then.  But now, now he’s done for them all, hurting him or other anomalies in time like his TARDIS, his pet freak, his little apprentice, a medical student to take after her _precious_ Doctor.

Hurting the Freak or the Doctor, or the girl second-hand...

...those’re the only times the drums fade.


End file.
